


Tender Loving Care - Vampire Style

by flickawhip



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: AU from the books as Pam 'steals' Miriam.RP fic.





	Tender Loving Care - Vampire Style

Pam Swynford De Beaufort had agreed to help the local hospital with some of the people in the cancer unit. It was none deadly, for her anyway, but she had known instantly that Miriam needed her help. 

She had moved closer to the girl's bed, drawing the girl into her lap, her voice gentle. 

"You okay Sweet girl?" 

Miriam smiled softly.

"I am now..."

"Up for a little.... vampireisation?"

The question was gently put. Miriam smiled and nodded.

"Yes..."

Pam had smiled. 

"You know you can't go back?"

"I know..."

Miriam said.

"But I also can't come back from what....it...will do me."

"Oh Sweetheart..."

Pam had murmured, kissing her softly. 

"Close your eyes and relax..."

Miriam nodded and did as she was asked. Pam had allowed her fangs to descend and bit carefully, draining the girl before replacing her blood with clean blood, turning the girl. She had curled around the girl, keeping watch as she waited for her to return to life... well... to awaken anyway. This would be the start of a new way to live for Miriam.


End file.
